


Board Games

by Annissa



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annissa/pseuds/Annissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did the Doctor get pulled into playing board games in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Board Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Jiggery Pokery"...is Love ficathon on LiveJournal. This is the first bit of fanfiction I have ever written and I am moderately proud of it. Gement did the beta-ing for me and pointed out where I was being silly or not making sense and her suggestions really made the whole thing gel.I wrote this from mondaymyers' prompt "Thought you said you were great at monopoly?"

There were literally millions of things he’d rather be doing. Well, there were probably millions of things. He had catalogued 135,672 things so far and it had only been 109 minutes. He briefly considered a trip to 1935 to stop Charles Darrow from ever selling the game to Parker Brothers in the first place. 135,673 things now.

He supposed it was his own fault. He was always trying to impress her. Always had to make her believe he was so impressive. He deeply wished he hadn’t boasted about his board gaming prowess in front of her mother.

He reached for the dice and tossed them onto the board.

“Bad luck, Doctor,” Jackie said as he moved the little pewter dog forward seven spaces. “Park Lane with one hotel. That’ll be £1,500, please.”

He didn’t think she could sound any more smug if she tried.

The Doctor looked down at his meager funds. “Erm… All I’ve got is Leicester Square, Coventry Street, and £327.”

He looked up and saw the gleam of victory in Jackie’s eyes.

Rose stood up and stretched. “Well, you’ve bankrupted him. No hope for me now. Why don’t you put the game up and I’ll make some tea.” The Doctor watched her leave the room, trying desperately to think of an excuse to join her in the kitchen.

Jackie grinned as she sorted and stacked the play money and wrapped an elastic band around the bundle. “I thought you said you were great at Monopoly.”

Right. Yes. At least she’d waited until Rose had left the room to rub his nose in it. “I’ll just go see if Rose needs any help.” He didn’t bother to look at Jackie’s smirk as he squeezed past the overstuffed furniture and made his way to the kitchen.

Rose had just set the kettle on its base as he entered the room. She pressed the switch to heat the water and turned to him with a small smile on her face.

“Do you know what would make this evening complete?” The Doctor asked. “A nice, dank cell on some backward little rock no one’s ever heard of. Perhaps they could chain us to the wall, then poke us with sharp sticks for a bit.”

The smile on Rose’s face didn’t change. “Thank you,” she said.

The Doctor eyed her warily.

“I know this wasn’t fun for you. Thank you for allowing me to spend time with my two favorite people in the Universe at the same time.” She crossed the short distance between them and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest.

The number of things the Doctor would rather be doing dwindled dramatically.

He put his arms around her as she shifted to look up into his eyes. He wondered at himself. Six months ago, family night with his companion would have been unthinkable. How had he allowed himself to become so completely… domestic?

He watched Rose’s eyes flick down to his lips and back up. His own eyes involuntarily dipped down to her mouth as well. He watched the tip of her tongue quickly moisten her lips. He took a moment to look at her, to really look at this strong, brave, beautiful woman in his arms. Humans could be so much more than anyone gave them credit for. Her lips... Was he developing a sensitivity to human pheromones? He'd have to check. Later.

As he slowly leaned forward his hearts began to beat faster. He hesitated just before brushing her lips with his own. There were reasons he didn’t get romantically involved with his companions. He was pretty sure they were good reasons, too, though they refused to present themselves at the moment.

Rose closed the distance between them and their lips met softly. The Doctor closed his eyes and took a moment to appreciate her absolute brilliance.

The kettle clicked off, but neither of them broke away from the other.

“Rose, there’s a fresh packet of bis…” Jackie said as she barged into the room. “Oh, really now, you two!”

Rose blushed as she pushed herself away from the Doctor. She quickly turned back toward the kettle, but the Doctor only grinned and leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms in front of himself. Even Jackie’s withering glare couldn’t ruin his mood.

“You know, Jackie, I am fantastic at Trivial Pursuit.”


End file.
